


It Gets Mighty Cold At Night

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shared kinks are a huge bonus of married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Mighty Cold At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the amazing [Aria!](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/) YOU ARE AWESOME AND DESERVE THE FILTHIEST SMUT!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> Unbetaed.

Sam stared at his front door. His own front door, which he usually went through without a second thought. But today... today something possibly amazing awaited him on the other side. And the anticipation was both delightful and terrifying.

 

He took another deep breath and forced himself to open the door.

 

“I'm home!” he called, not very loud, because he knew he wouldn't have to. And true enough, there was Gabriel, waiting in the doorway to the kitchen, as promised, naked, except for the small apron tied around his waist, and the black leather collar with the silver tag on it, saying “SAM'S” and nothing else.

 

“How was your day?” Gabriel asked meekly, eyes downcast, and if it hadn't been exactly what they agreed upon, Sam would have been extremely concerned for Gabriel's well-being. But the words were exactly as they should be.

 

“Stressful,” Sam replied, and Gabriel relaxed noticeably. Good. The initial check was done. This was what they'd agreed earlier would be the code for “ _I'm still game_ ,” and it seemed like it was suddenly allowed to get really excited. At least Sam's dick thought so, stirring already in his suit pants.

 

He put down his briefcase, and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

 

“Well? Aren't you supposed to be doing something?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel said, so quiet and soft it was like he was a completely different person. But the tiny apron wasn't hiding much, and it was clear he was just as interested as Sam was as he dropped to his knees and started untying Sam's shoes.

 

“Dinner on the table?” Sam asked as Gabriel helped him out of his suit jacket, putting it on a hanger and making sure it didn't crease.

 

“Of course,” Gabriel said, still so softly it was like he was barely even there. But Sam felt his presence like a hot bath, heating every inch of him just by proximity. And that heat only increased when Gabriel led the way into the kitchen, and immediately bent over the kitchen counter for inspection as they'd agreed upon earlier.

 

Sam had to take a moment to breathe, because it was one thing to talk this over in hypothetical terms, and quite another to be faced with the very real firetruck-red plug Gabriel had been wearing all day. Or at least long enough to be thoroughly opened for Sam's cock after dinner. He traced his fingers around the base of the plug, and smirked as Gabriel shivered.

 

“You been a good little husband for me today?”

 

Gabriel nodded, his forehead resting on the back of his hands on the tabletop, and he whimpered when Sam pulled at the plug a little, testing the give. It came out with hardly any effort, despite it being one of the biggest they had. Gabriel had probably worked up to it over a few hours. It made Sam almost dizzy from the thought of it.

 

He pushed it back in a little roughly, and Gabriel groaned against his hands. “Looks good. Gonna be so good for my dick later,” Sam said easily, before going to wash his hands before dinner. Gabriel stood up again, face flushed and legs shaky, but also struggling to hide a smile. Oh yeah, they were both into it.

 

They ate pretty much like they always did, casually bantering, and Gabriel sounded like his usual self for the duration, if not for the fact that there was not a single mention of sex. But seeing as he was naked and plugged, it was already so blatantly on the table that it probably didn't merit a mention.

 

Once dinner was over, Gabriel returned to his meek persona, and started the dishes while Sam finished his beer and watched.

 

There was something very dirty about just watching as Gabriel washed plates and cutlery, naked and half-hard under the small apron he'd insisted on himself, allegedly to protect his junk from cooking-related injuries. Gabriel obviously liked it too, considering how much he seemed to needlessly bend over, or drop things on the floor, so he would have to bend down to pick it up, giving Sam the most amazing view. He'd promised himself not to, but he couldn't help but palm himself a few times through his pants as Gabriel finished up.

 

“Did you DVR my documentary?” Sam asked, and moved to the living room, sprawling on the couch.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Gabriel brought up the recorded TV, and fetched Sam another beer unprompted, which made Sam smile at him and offer a soft “good boy,” which made Gabriel squirm where he sat next to Sam on the couch.

 

It was both weird and wonderful to sit there, both of them hard just from the anticipation, but not doing anything about it. Not that Gabriel wasn't impatient, as was obvious from how he shifted every few seconds. But then again, that might just be the plug, and thinking about that made sure Sam's cock was as hard as it could get. And after all, there was no time like the present.

 

“Well,” he said pleasantly, “time to start doing your job, cockwarmer.” He tried his best to sound casual, but he probably missed by a mile, because they were actually doing this. Gabriel sighed, as if from relief, and immediately leaned over to undo Sam's pants.

 

“On your knees,” Sam specified. “Suck me first.”

 

Gabriel groaned with frustration, which made Sam pull him close, almost across his lap, and lay a good, hard smack on his ass, making him cry out as the plug jostled. “I didn't hear any complaining, did I?”

  
“No, Sir!”

 

Another smack.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I'll be good,” Gabriel whimpered. “I'll suck you off, sit on your dick, be your good little husband.”

 

“That's right,” Sam growled, and added one more smack for good measure before letting Gabriel slide to the floor between his knees, and finally undo his pants. Gabriel didn't bother undressing him, but simply eased his dick out through the fly of his boxers and got on with it. You could say a lot about Gabriel, but he knew what Sam liked.

 

They hadn't really bothered planning for the specifics of the night, and Gabriel probably hadn't expected having to blow Sam tonight. But he really should have, because he was amazing at it, and Sam would probably never stop shamelessly asking for it as often as he could get away with.

 

He tried keeping his attention on the TV for all of one minute until he had to surrender, and let his head fall back against the couch, as Gabriel sucked, licked and slurped obscenely, taking him deep and smooth. Sam moaned and gasped, and fucked gently up into the wet heat until it became too much and he pulled Gabriel off with a hard tug on his hair.

 

His face was a mess, saliva smeared all over his mouth and chin, tears in the corners of his eyes from deep-throating a little bit too roughly, just the way they both liked it, and his lips were swollen and reddened as if he'd been kissed for hours. Sam almost felt like taking a picture of it, and with a silent thrill he remembered that he could.

 

“Don't move,” he said hoarsely, and picked up his phone from the coffee table. “Gonna make sure I remember you just... like... this.” The shutter on his phone clicked, and the picture was beyond filthy. He had to reach down and squeeze himself hard, because holy shit, he was going to jerk himself off to that picture so many times.

 

Gabriel made a small pathetic sound, and Sam looked up from the phone in mild alarm. But Gabriel hadn't said his safe word or any of his red light phrases, so Sam had thought it was okay to take the picture... and this was confirmed when he realized that Gabriel's eyes were glued to Sam's cock, watching his hand with something like envy. Sam put his phone away, and closed his fist more securely around his shaft.

 

“You want this?”

 

“Uh huh,” Gabriel whined, and his eyes almost glazed over as Sam angled his cock towards him slightly.

 

“Well that's too bad. Cause this isn't about you,” Sam lied. “Get the lube. Make yourself ready for me.”

 

Gabriel scrambled to his feet so fast he almost tripped, and fumbled for the lube he'd stashed under the coffee table. He turned so his back was to Sam, and reached behind himself, making sure Sam had a good view, before pulling the plug out with an obscene slick sound. The plug glistened with lube already, but Sam refused to make this uncomfortable for anyone, and wouldn't allow Gabriel to do this too fast. He watched with rapt attention as Gabriel flexed his gaping hole until it closed, and spread more lube around the rim. He dipped his fingers inside a few times, scissoring and crooking his fingers, and getting lube everywhere. Sam was very glad he still had his hand on his cock, because he definitely needed to squeeze himself again over that.

 

“Enough,” he rasped. “My dick is cold. Get over here and warm it up for me.”

 

He spread his legs to make room for Gabriel to stand between them, and slowly sit down in Sam's lap, until the head of his cock was nudging against Gabriel's slick hole.

 

“Get on with it,” Sam ordered, which actually meant “ _go ahead and take your time_ ”, but as per usual Gabriel decided to take everything literally, and only waited long enough to make sure he was spot on before sinking down in one smooth move.

 

Sam had to clench his teeth, because plug or not, Gabriel was always so amazingly tight, and they both needed a while to breathe through it.

 

“Good boy,” Sam whispered. “Good boy.” He petted Gabriel's hair, and pulled him gently back to lie on his chest, cradled between his knees and in the circle of his arms.

 

“That's it. That's my good little cockwarmer. My pretty little husband,” Sam crooned, savoring the feeling of Gabriel so snug around his cock, weight comforting on his chest.

 

Gabriel was tense at first, adjusting to the change in position, but soon he sighed happily and relaxed. He made no attempt to touch his own hard cock, which had easily conquered the tiny apron as he laid back, and was currently out in the open in all its flushed and throbbing glory. Even taking in all of Sam's sizable length rather too fast hadn't affected it at all, and Sam felt weirdly calm just watching it, easily looking over Gabriel's head.

 

They stayed there, Gabriel safe in Sam's arms, eyes closed while the documentary played on, and Sam pretended to watch it. As tempting as it was to fuck up into the tight heat, this wasn't the point, and not what they'd planned. Sam eventually relaxed enough to get invested in the TV again, and slowly his cock softened inside Gabriel. It took a little longer for Gabriel's enthusiasm to dwindle, but towards the end of the documentary, Sam suddenly heard a quiet snore, and felt his cock twitch from knowing that Gabriel had fallen asleep on him. Around him.

 

 _Fuck that was hot_.

 

Sam indulged himself while the credits rolled, and let his hands touch the warm and relaxed body sprawled on him, his fingers trailing the soft leather collar. He was grateful that they'd already talked over this possibility, and felt no guilt in cupping Gabriel's soft dick, fondling his balls, and reaching down to feel where they were still joined. Had they tried this the other way around it probably wouldn't have worked for a multitude of reasons, but mostly because Gabriel was more of a grower than a shower, where Sam was the opposite. Even when soft he had enough length and girth to not slip out, and it was incredibly comfortable just sitting there with his dick snugly held inside Gabriel's wet, living heat.

 

Another half hour passed before Sam simply couldn't pretend to relax anymore, and woke Gabriel up. He decided to do it in the most teasing way possible, and slowly stroked Gabriel's cock, waking it up along with its owner.

 

“Rise and shine, cockwarmer,” he whispered, and Gabriel moaned as he blinked awake and realized where he was.

 

“Mmmm, fuck,” he croaked, voice rough with sleep. “Love your dick in me... Sir,” he added belatedly, and Sam ignored his quiet whine when he stopped touching his cock.

 

“That's what makes you such a good little husband,” Sam murmured, one hand trailing back up to fondle the collar again. “Always ready for me. Always willing. You'd be prepped and wet with your ass in the air right there inside the front door if I wanted it, wouldn't you?”

 

Gabriel whimpered and squirmed, and Sam felt himself harden again. But they weren't done yet. He slapped Gabriel lightly on the ass, and helped him get to his feet.

 

“Off. Bedtime.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel said meekly, but had to breathe for a moment, forehead braced against the nearest wall. Sam stood up, not bothering to tuck himself in, and stroked a hand across Gabriel's soft ass, fingers dipping into the wet crack.

 

“Hmm. Sure you can handle more tonight?” He plunged his fingers inside, and smirked as Gabriel groaned. “You seem a little... flushed.”

 

“No. I mean yes, Sir, I can handle it. Anything you want. I'll warm your cock all night, please, Sir,” he begged, and just like that Sam was back to full hardness. Perfect, really.

 

“Good. Then get moving,” Sam ordered, twisting his fingers one last time before pulling them out.

 

Gabriel stumbled, but made his way swiftly to the bathroom, Sam following behind, eyes trailing across the wetness still smeared all over Gabriel's ass and the back of his thighs.

 

“Better clean us up before bed, hm?” Sam said, and placed himself in the middle of the room, waiting. Gabriel made quick work of undressing him, tossing the probably ruined pants in the hamper, and wetting a washcloth with warm water to wipe Sam's cock down, removing any remaining traces of lube.

 

Sam then took care of his usual bedtime routine, despite the fact that it was barely eight PM, while Gabriel cleaned himself up a little, and ditched the apron. The collar stayed on, though, to Sam's great satisfaction.

 

He went to the bedroom and got into the bed, not bothering with the covers. They already had the heat on fairly high since Gabriel wouldn't be wearing clothes that night, so he wasn't cold. Gabriel came in and stood next to the bed.

 

“Anything else, Sir?”

 

“Well,” Sam drawled, and reached down to stroke himself, enjoying how Gabriel's eyes followed the movement. “You did say you'd warm my cock all night. That still true?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Then show me. I need to make sure you can take it. On the bed.”

 

Gabriel obediently climbed into bed, and got on all fours, before letting his chest drop down onto the mattress, so he could reach back with his hands and spread himself open for Sam's gaze. Sam got on his knees and moved behind Gabriel so he could see everything. It was incredibly filthy, Gabriel's amazing ass right there for Sam's perusal. Or his use. Whatever he wanted. He stroked himself a little faster over it, but then forced himself to stop. If he didn't, he wouldn't get what he wanted.

 

He bent closer instead, blowing a cool breath across the furled rim, loving how it clenched tight from it. “I dunno. You still look a little sore,” he mused, letting a fingertip trace the rim, and watched with something like awe when Gabriel flexed again, his hole opening up, and practically inviting him in. But not yet. Not yet.

 

“Please, Sir, I'm good, I swear. Please let me warm your cock, sir, please.”

 

“Hmm. Alright. Since you ask so nicely,” Sam said, and slapped the nearest buttock, just to see Gabriel's hole clench shut again from the shock.

 

He laid back down, this time on his side, and got comfortable. “Go ahead. You know what to do.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Gabriel reached for the lube on the bedside table, and got himself nice and wet again, wiping his fingers on a tissue after, and then scooting over until his back was tucked up against Sam's chest, his cock nudging at Gabriel's hole.

 

They'd done this part before, and Gabriel didn't wait for Sam to help. Instead he wriggled his ass around until he could ease Sam's cock inside, and didn't stop until his ass was pressed tightly against Sam's groin.

 

“Good boy. That's my good boy,” Sam praised, and curled his arm around Gabriel. “You're such a good husband. My pretty boy. My lovely cockwarmer.

 

Gabriel whimpered, and rolled his hips. “Please, Sir, can I? I've been so good for you, haven't I? Can I, Sir?”

 

“Can you what, sweetheart? Use your words now,” Sam teased, only barely holding himself back from thrusting into the tight heat.

 

“Can I come? Sir? Will you fuck me? Please, Sir, I need- I mean... if you want... I can do it myself, just... let me, Sir, please?” Gabriel begged, his hips hitching with need, both hands clenched tightly in the nearest pillow, not touching himself until he was allowed.

 

Sam pretended to give it some thought.

 

“Well. You _have_ been good. But the question is... if I fuck you, can you still be good? You know how much you like it, and it would be such a shame if I didn't get what I want.”

 

“I'll be good, I swear! I won't come until you say, I promise, please, Sir, _please_!”

 

Sam sighed as if it was a huge burden to be begged to fuck his gorgeous lover, and slipped his hand down to grab Gabriel's hip.

 

“Alright then. But if you come before I do, I'll have to put you over my knee again.”

 

Gabriel keened, and bit his lip, his cock already dripping pre-come onto the sheets, and _oh, man,_ someone was definitely in for a spanking. “Thank you, Sir, thank you so much- _AH!_ ”

 

Sam thrust in hard, just to shut him up. Not that it ever worked, but it was always satisfying to cut him off with sex.

 

He pushed Gabriel onto his front and straddled his ass to get more leverage, and Jesus fuck, finally. Finally he could let loose and fuck into Gabriel's perfect hole as fast and hard as he wanted.

 

“Fuck! Yes, fuck, thank you, Sir, _thank you_ , fuck, please, oh, God, Sam, fuck, _Saaaam_!” Gabriel wailed, clawing at the bed while Sam slammed into him as hard as he could, enough to make them both scoot up the bed with every thrust.

 

Sam grunted from exertion, and let himself take what he needed, Gabriel's begging and moaning music to his ears.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh, _fuck me_ , please, Sir, fuck me _hard_.”

 

That almost made Sam snort, because he was already giving it all he had. But if Gabriel wanted more...

 

He stopped thrusting, and yanked Gabriel to his knees before slamming into him again. He braced himself on Gabriel's back, forcing his chest into the mattress, and let one hand grab his hair for leverage. Gabriel screamed, muffled against the sheets, and pushed back as much as he could, desperately seeking more, and suddenly, like he was punched in the gut, Sam came so hard his vision darkened at the edges. He thrust a few more times, hard and deep, emptying himself in Gabriel's welcoming hole, and felt it clench around him hard enough to pinch when Gabriel followed him over the brink.

 

They toppled over onto their sides and gasped for breath for a long minute before Gabriel laughed huskily. “Well. Guess you won't have to spank me after all. Sir,” he added, only to be a little shit, because the game was over, and Sam cuddled him close.

 

“Guess you'll just have to ask me nicely then, husband,” Sam countered, and groaned from the sheer delight of a fantastic orgasm. “That... was fucking amazing.”

 

“Uh huh,” Gabriel sighed, and arched into Sam's embrace. “Next time, you get to be the house-husband.”

 

“Sure, but can you even reach high enough to inspect me?” he teased, and Gabriel elbowed him in the gut.

 

“Smartass. Sounds like you've forgotten who was begging on his knees just last week.”

 

“Nope.” Sam definitely hadn't. He sighed, and pulled Gabriel closer. “Damn, we have the best marriage.”

 

“You know it.”

 

End.

 


End file.
